Shinkai/SAOF Arena
Shinkai is a playable character in SAOF Arena. Background While exploring a secret dungeon, Shinkai found a portal and activated it. She unintentionally got sucked in and was brought to Paradox's world. Playstyle Shinkai is, without a doubt, one of the strongest players in SAOF Arena. As a Machina, she attacks fast, and deals a bunch of damage. Her primary weapons consist of her specially designed bladed assault rifle Iron Maiden and a rotary compactible saw shield with energy spikes and concussive explosion vents, Brazen Bull. Her secondary weapons range from retractable gatling guns to heavy cannons. Her style is fast and flowing, with extremely destructive attacks mixed in. Her character system is the Awakening system. Every time she hits or gets hit, her Awakening bar gets charged. When she gets one level of Awakening charged, she can activate it. Five swords will appear and float close to her back. Awakening overclocks her processors and she gets enhanced analysis of everything happening around her, along with 1.5x damage and 1.5x HP. Her evasion and luck is also increased to almost the max. There are three levels to her Awakening. This mode only lasts for a short while though. Stats Movelist Base Level *(General) Slayer Code: Shinkai executes a 4-hit sword combo that launches. *(General) Mowing Program: Fires off 7 shots from her assault rifle. *(General) Defense Program: Shinkai blocks an attack and takes reduced damage. Rank 2: Striker *(Grab) Positioning Program: Grabs the enemy and throws them forward/backward, firing off assault rifle shots while they're in the air. *(Special) Logging Executive: Shinkai spins her sawblade shield and slices her enemy with it. *(General) Evasive Code: Increases evasion to dodge the next attack. Rank 3: War Striker *(Special) Gatling Executive: Shinkai sheathes her blade and constructs a gatling gun to fire off 99 rounds in 3 seconds. *(Special) Seeker Executive: Launches several small guided rockets at enemies. Rank 4: War Maiden *(Special/Final) Scram Cannon Executive: Shinkai's signature move. She retracts her sword and shield to construct the Scram Cannon, then fires. Her second most powerful and useful move. *(General) Retaliation Code: Dodges an attack then stabs the opponent with energy spikes on the shield, and then blasts them with the explosion vents. *(Special) Guardian Program: Shinkai expands her shield and protects all her allies from an attack, reducing all their damage taken for the next turn. *(Grab) Launcher Code: Grabs the enemy and throws them up slightly. Then crouches slightly and lets enemy land on enlarging energy spikes, launching them high. Rank 5: Goddess of War *(Final) Railgun Executive: Shinkai releases a discharge of energy. If the enemy is hit, then she sheaths her sword and shield to construct a large railgun. After it is constructed and charged, she fires it. The shot pierces through enemies. Battle Quotes "Combat program executed." (When selected in Character Select) "I'll leave it to you." (When selected in Character Select) "Are the preparations complete?" (Intro) "You cannot win, please leave while you can." (Intro) "Activating Logging." (When using Logging Executive) "Kyah! Gatling!" (When using Gatling Executive) "Seekers!" (When using Seeker Executive) "Go!" (When using Seeker Executive) "I'll protect everyone!" (When using Guardian Program) "Leave it to me!" (When using Guardian Program) "Scram CANNON!" (When using Scram Cannon Executive) "Take this! Scram Cannon!" (When using Scram Cannon Executive) "Health levels low…" (When less than 50% health) "Crap…" (When less than 50% health) "Take this! Railgun!" (When using Railgun Executive) "Choudenjihou!" (When using Railgun Executive) "I can't lose here…" (Defeat) "One more chance…please…" (Defeat) "Done and done." (Victory) "If only you listened to my warning…" (Victory) Alternate Outfits *Cosplay: Shinkai dressed as Chariot from Black★Rock Shooter. *Absolution - Shinkai: ??? *Halloween: Shinaki dressed as a princess. Category:SAOF Arena Character